Kidnapped
by sonicfangirl321
Summary: Wendy Testaburger, never had been rejected. She has loved Kyle for a very long time. But he wouldn't take her. So she kidnaps him with Bebe's help! KyleXWendy, KyleXBebe. And even some RebeccaXkyle
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'll began with my name; Wendy Testaburger. Now, I've never been rejected, not even gay guys. But, Kyle. He was very good friends with Stan. Stan was in love in me. Who wasn't? Anyways, Kyle told me he cared for Stan, and he couldn't do this to Stan.

God, I was pissed off. I hit him over the head with a bat; I was shock of doing that to someone I really loved. I did something very, very bad. I mean, him and I was hanging out more and more. Even when I and he were very little he still was very nice to him. I loved him so much in 4th grade. So, now I'm in high school and I still love him.

The day I told him I loved him was a very awful and lovely day for me. We got off the bus together and talked, we was walking to a park that not that many people were there. Me and him talk and laughed, but he was talking to me about Stan.

"But, Stan really loves you…."

"I know…." I said as I looked away, he put a arm around me.

"Why?"

I looked at him, tears in my eyes and they were running down my cheeks. His eyes widened as shock was painted on his face.

"Because I **love** you, and not him!" I screamed as I kissed him. He pushed away. He looked at me with a terrified look.

"I… I'm so sorry, Wendy. But I care for Stan t-too much to do this to him. But I'll always be your friend…" he said as he stood up and began to walk away. My sadness turned to hate as I jumped up, grabbing my bat from my backpack and ran at him. I hit him over his head as hard as I could, he fell over. Some crimson blood run down his cheek, I wiped it away and called Bebe.

"You did what!? Wendy, t-this is kidnapping! I can't, Kyle is one of my best friends!" Bebe screamed. I sighed, and let Kyle lie on my lap.

"Bebe, please, I know you like Kyle a lot. So if you help me. You can kiss him!" I said as she sighed.

"Alright…"

Her car came up, I picked Kyle and put him in the back set and set up front. Bebe put a cover over him.

"Okay, Bebe. We need to put him somewhere where no one will find us…" I said as she nodded.

"Yeah, I know this one place… It's somewhere I go when I want to go somewhere to get away from it all. We can put him there. Hey Wendy?" I turned my head from Kyle.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we can his mom and stuff, and get some money?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Sure…" I said as I saw we were leaving South Park. Then, little out of my town, there was a big, old house. I mean, there was leafs all over the house outside walls. We picked him up and waked inside the house. We walked to one of the bedrooms. It was very pretty. She grabbed some ropes and tied him up and set him on the bed.

"Um, why do you have rope?" I asked as she looked up.

"Oh, if I needed it for some reason…." She said with a nervous laughed. I walked over to the sleeping form of Kyle.

"Mm-mm, Well. I'll come back in a hour. You can go home. We'll talk more in school. Okay?"

"Okay… Do you think this is wrong?"

"No, it's not we are going to rape him or something!" I said as we leaved the old house.

This story was the beginning of a new chapter of me and Bebe's life.


	2. Chapter 2

I and Bebe meet up at her house, so we could drive to school. She welcomed me, and we drive off.

"Hey, Wendy…. Should we forget school and see how Kyle's doing?" Bebe asked with a worried way.

"No, not yet." I mumbled, in a lifeless way. That scared me little.

We went to school. But in Math class, I had to go see him. I got my mom's old car and dived to the old house. Mom never uses it unless she leaves for work, and there are no cars. I have many hours before. Bebe goes home and sleeps until, like 8:52 pm every day, so I'm not scared of that.

I walked in the old house, to hear Kyle's screams for help. I had on a mask over my face. I didn't want him to know I was Wendy. What if the police came and find him? I would have to kill him, and I don't want that! I was wearing all black. My hair was up, and I was wearing a red wig.

I walked in, my footsteps were echoed all around the house as I walked up to the bedroom, I think for a good long time, thinking of what to say.

'Hey Kyle, guess what? I kidnapped you!'

'If you scream again I'll **kill** you!'

'What's your phone number? We are calling your mother to tell her you're kidnapped…'

I could say all those things, but what would Kyle think? He would think I'm a crazy bitch, that's what he would think. I opened the door. He was struggling like mad with his eyes closed. He was scared out of his mind. I closed the door behind me when I walk in, his eyes shot open. They were as wide as the moon itself.

"Who…. Who are you?" Kyle asked as he cram down little more, a smirked was painted on my face as I walked closer to him. He began to struggle once more as I came closer. I grabbed the ropes and I made him look at me. He frowns as he looks at me, then his eyes turned back at the door. It opened once again. I turned to see Bebe.

I jumped up and grabbed one of her wrists as I ran out the door.

"What the hell are you doing?! Do you know why I'm wearing a wig?!" I screamed as she shrugged with a goofy smile on her face. My right eye twitched as she giggled little. I slapped myself as I take her back to the car.

"He can't know who we are, damn it! So, here's a wig. And some black stuff to wear…" I gave her a black wig and she jumped in the car and put it on, her smile as she came out. The black wig was long, and pretty. The red wig of mine is messy and not very pretty.

"Okay, let's TRY this again, this Bebe be serious!" I growled.

"Okay~!" She giggled.

…

Sorry about that! I made Bebe a fan girl. Oops!


	3. Chapter 3

I could see Bebe was having a break down. Or she was very nervous. She was giggling like a schoolgirl when we were back to the bedroom.

"Bebe, stop giggling!" I hissed, she nodded and tried to stop. She did her best as she tried to look serious. I opened the door, Kyle was waiting there. He was still fighting the ropes as we walked closer. He stopped and looked at us. Then, my phone ringed. I grabbed it as fast as I could.

"H- hello?!" I yelled, to hear Stan's voice on the other line.

"Hey, um. Do you know where Kyle is? Last time I saw him, he was with you….. And he's been missing for three days…" Stan voice told me he was sacred, but before I can even say anything. Kyle began screaming.

"STAN! Help me! Please, there is some one who kidnapped me! And they took Wendy's phone!" Kyle began. Bebe ran over and hit him with a bat, he was out cold and I could only stead there.

"What, the, hell?! You could have killed him!" I screamed on the top of my voice. She was shaking, her eyes were wide as she picked Kyle up and ran to her car, and she grabbed my arm.

"It's not safe anymore! They'll find us and we'll be fucked!" She screamed as she dived the car like a crazy person.

"Is that phone still on?!"

"I-I-!" she grabbed the phone and thrown it out and dived faster, she was losing gas, and she knew it. She stopped at a hotel, you know, one of those really little ones, and not that great. Only about two stars? She covered Kyle up and picked him up.

"Wendy, hurry and get us a room!" I did as I was told. My mother always gives me money. And I had enough, thank god. I told Bebe our room. She ran and dropped him on the bed. He still wasn't a wake. I was getting scared. She was walking all around the room; I tried to tell her to give Kyle up. She took off her wig.

"We, are, **screw**!" She screamed as she jumped on the other bed in the room. It had only two beds. I took my wig off, what was I thinking? My life is going to be hell now. I hugged her. she broke in tears and sobs.

"Do we even have anymore money?! We won't even enough to get some damn food!" She cried. I sighed, my dear friend, the one I liked for years, and wigs, that's all I got. Than, she jumped up, she looked in Kyle's coke. She grabbed his phone. She called someone. She made her voice deeper, and raspier.

'_Hello? Who is this?' _Kyle's mother boomed from the other line.

"The one who has your son…." Bebe said, Kyle's mother swore as she kicked something.

'_Where is my baby boy? You sick bitch!?_' She said as Bebe set back on the bed, she looked at me.

"If you ever want to see your 'Baby boy' again, than bring 200 bucks to the down town of North Park, at 8:30…" Bebe hang up, she looked down, then back to Kyle. He was waking up.

"B-Bebe?" He whimpered as he looked at me.

"Why-?! When-?!" He begged as he looked at me and Bebe.

"We kidnapped you, you are ours now!" Bebe laughed at the now pale out of fear ginger. He was tearing up, he was scared. Walked over and set by him.

"Its 8:27, I'm going. Keep Kyle here, alright?" Bebe smiled as she walked out, and took our car. Kyle looked at me, with his cute, scared, light green eyes of his. I couldn't stop myself when I kissed him, he tried to fight back. But he was all tied up. I pulled away, I was blushing. He looked away, his face red as well. I began to play with crimson, lovely hair. I kissed him on the cheek as a tear runs down his cheek. I smiled as I said:

"_Now your mine….."_


	4. Chapter 4

Bebe has been gone for a long time, Kyle was still sobbing. Maybe if I didn't try to kiss him, well, in 'that' place maybe he wouldn't have slapped me. Than, again, I did beat the shit out of him. I guess too much for one day, I called Bebe.

"Hey, Bebe." I sighed as she giggled as she said hello as well.

"Are you going to be here soon?" Bebe chuckle once more.

"Yes, I'm almost there. Keep your pasts on!" She joked, oh yeah. My pasts are off. I got them back on as she opened the door, I smiled to see food; KFC. Thank god, I needed something good! She put the food down and turned to Kyle.

"Um, why is he crying? And why is he all mess up?" Bebe asked as she turned back to me, I was eating the food like an animal. I smiled nervous as she grabbed some food herself.

"No hurting Kyle~!" She said as I set back. I looked at the clock;

**10:30. **

"I think it's time for bed."

"Okay, can I sleep with_ my_ Kyle?" Bebe asked as she was just done eating the food. I was done as well. I didn't think if this, who was going to sleeping with Kyle tonight?

"Well, you got the food so you…. I'll sleep with him later!" I said happily. I jumped in the bed, alone. And fell sleep, alone. I guess I was a little mad, but I did get to fool around with Kyle, so there's a good side to all of this. Bebe woke the next day. She looked around to see Kyle, sleeping like a baby. She picked him up. She kissed his lips as he awoke. She grabbed his ass.

"You really do have a sweet ass!" She joked. Kyle was fighting as she hugged him. She put him on her lap.

"Could you **please**not do that in front of me…." I asked as I set up, she put him down.

"What the hell do you guys want from me?!" Kyle screamed from out of nowhere. Bebe and I looked at him for a long time.

"Why the fuck did you guys kidnapped me?!" he yelled again. Bebe walked over, giving him an evil smile. She gagged him. His muffled screams of being terrified made him look more gorgeous. We smiled as I turned back to Bebe.

"Bebe, did you _only _got 200 bucks?" I asked as she smiled her goofy smile.

"Yup~!" She giggled. I slapped myself as Bebe set down on the bed I slept on last night. She giggled again.

"Okay, next time. I'm going to handle the money. Bebe, you can't do ANYTHING RIGHT!" I screamed, she looked at me with puppy eyes, tears coming to eyes as the tears ran down her face. She began to cry, tears flying everywhere and she thrown her arms up and down. She never stopped acting like a child, a perverted child. But a kid. I shocked my head. I hugged her, she stopped her sobbing. I pulled away from her. Her eyes are bloodshot of the tears.

"I'm sorry!" I said, she smiled, wiping her tears away. She jumped up and hugged me. I rolled my eyes, she was my best friend. But god…

_*With Stan, Rebecca, and Kyle's mother*_

"Mrs. Broflovski, please, clam down. Please…" Stan begged as he hugged his best friend's mother.

"How can I?! I tried to play it cool and all, but! My baby boy could be being beating right now for crying or anything!" she sobbed in her hands as Stan looked down, patting her back. He was in Kyle's mother's living room. She was sitting down. Sitting right by Kyle's soon-to-be wife; Rebecca. She was crying softly as she hugged Kyle's mother. Stan turned away and looked at the window.

"Are you sure it was Bebe?" Stan asked in a lifeless way, his expression was lifeless as well, he crossed his arms.

"Y-yes!" Mrs. Broflovski sobbed as she looked up, Rebecca looked at Stan. She has been with Kyle for years. Mark never liked it, her best friends never like it. They would be mad at her for being it up. She soon stopped talking about it. She couldn't take the hate of her friends.

"Rebecca, do you remember when he gone missing? What did Wendy say to you?" Stan asked no life in his words. Anger, which was his only feeling. He wasn't a guy who would hit a woman, but by god he was ready to.

"Yeah, she said she was going to the park with K- You don't think…?" Rebecca asked as Stan got his coke back on, with a sigh. He looked back at Rebecca.

"Are you coming, Red?" She jumped up and grabbed her coke. She ran to the door.

"Damn right!" She ran out to Stan's car. Mrs. Broflovski got up as well. She was walking to her coke.

"No, Mrs. Broflovski, you stay here. I mean, what if Bebe calls back?" Stan asked as Mrs. Broflovski nodded as she set back down.

"And Ike's needed me more, he been so scared for his brother…." She began to sobbing again. Stan looked down and closed the door. He walked over to his car.

"What are going to do?!" Rebecca asked fire in her eyes.

"Bebe's house, she has a diary. She puts everything in it…." Stan said his expression lifeless once again. He began driving again.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle was lying down to a bed, sure, it was soft. But he wanted back home, he wanted to see Stan, Kenny, Ike, Hell! He even wanted to see Cartman! But most of all, his soon-to-be wife; Rebecca. He loved her. He hoped her ex-best friends didn't hurt her, or anything. He sighed, his kidnappers; Wendy and Bebe, are gone. He closed his eyes. He keeps being raped by the two women. It was so bad that he called it rape.

He heard the door opened, he tried to scream for help. But he was gag, he fight his ropes to run. He wasn't going down, never. He can't, he won't, for his love, Rebecca. He would try to stay sane. Bebe walked over and lied by him, she fell asleep. He clam down, thanking god that she didn't rape him again. But, where was Wendy?

_With Stan and Rebecca._

They ran in the house, not even telling Bebe's mother or father why. They ran to the two-story room to the right. They kicked in the door, Rebecca ran to the pink book on the bed. Opening the book, to read the last page to read.

'_Wendy and I kidnapped Kyle, he slept all the time. He was so pretty! But, Wendy is in the way of me and him being the best lovers I know we can be, and Red, she's ENGAGED with __**MY **__Kyle! That bitch can burn in hell for all I care! So, I'm out of School. I'm going to see him! I think I saw Wendy driving there to the big, old house little out of Town we are keeping him in! I can't wait! I'm going now!'_

Rebecca throw the book to the wall, some pages fall out as she kicked the bed. Stan only watched in shock as he tried to walk over to her.

"She…..She kidnapped Kyle….And she even called a bitch! She's the only **WHOM** took** MY **Kyle away from **ME**!" Rebecca screamed, crying loudly. She fell to her knees. Than, she turned to Stan.

"And you made Kyle go and talk to that crazy bitch…" She stood up.

"Just because you wanted to sleep with her!" She screamed as she slapped him in the face. He held his cheek as it turned red, his eyes showing fear, sadness, and shock. She was always nice and little shy at times. But she was yelling and bitch slapping him. Tears running down her cheeks.

"H-how? How could you use your best friend?" Stan only stood there, he only watched as she turned away and walked out, he could still hear her sobs as she ran out of the house. Stan walked out and was heading to Kyle and Rebecca's house. He needed her to help with this, she was their best friend. She can tell what they would do. He knew he was using his best friend so he could be with the girl of his dreams. He shocked his head and dived with no songs, no talking, only his sobs of using his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6- End!

It's me, Wendy. I've been a very, very bad girl. I kidnapped Kyle, then, I think I killed Kyle's mother. I told her to meet me up in the same place for the rest of the money. And she tried to kill me with some kind of gun! I had to kill her, she would have killed me! My life is going to hell! No, I needed Kyle, I needed him bad, so, so bad. He wouldn't be mine, so I made him. He should have been with me. But, this test I just took. I'm pregnant, I'm going to have Kyle's baby. I'm SO HAPPY! Now, Kyle and I can be together forever! I couldn't be happier even if I tried! I ran home and wake Bebe up.

"W-what, Wendy. You're what?!" Bebe was jumping. Overjoyed she was going to be an ante. I was so happy I hopped with her and we giggled like schoolgirls. I told Kyle, he cried again.

"Kyle, don't cry. We we'll be the best family, **forever**…" I smiled, he looked away. He closed his eyes and put his head back. His green hat was right by him, he hates it off. I put it back on. I smiled as I cuddled with him. He was mine, for**ever**….

_With Stan and Rebecca._

Stan let out a deep sigh, he only looked at Rebecca and Kyle's front door. He knew Rebecca was here. He knocked on the door. The door opened, to show Rebecca, her cheeks are red from crying so much, her eyes are bloodshot for the same reason.

"What do _you _want, friend user?" Stan looked around, soon, tho. He look at her, she frown as he tried to smile.

"I….Need your help, please? For Kyle?" He asked, she wiped her eyes.

"Fine, I think I know where they are."

One Hour Later.

They dived to an old, big house. Leafs covering everything, Rebecca run up to the door and kicked in the door.

"Um, the door was unlocked…"

"Yeah, but not as much fun, now is it?"

"Guess not…" Stan whispered as he looked around the big house, it was only two stores. But it was bigger then the other's houses in South Park. Rebecca was gone for a long time, kicking open every door to find nothing.

"Red, what's wrong?" Stan asked as Rebecca run over to him, hugging him with breaking into tears. Sobs echoed in the house, Stan hugged back.

"He's NOT here! What did they do to my baby!?" Rebecca cried as looked at Stan. He petted her back, she cried some more, she wiped her tears.

"Have- have to find him…" Stan looked out of the door, to he see something.

He ran out and run to the road. He grabbed Wendy's hat. He looked up ahead. He sighed.

"I know where Kyle is." Stan said, Rebecca walked over. She nodded as she ran in the car. They dived for a long time until they saw Wendy's Phone. They looked at the hotel by it. Stan dived in, he walked to the front desk.

"Um, is a woman named 'Wendy Testaburger' here?"

"Yes, she's in room 192…"

"Um, she has my friend kidnapped in there…."

"What?!"

"Yeah, could you be please call 911?"

"Yes!"

The cops came, they kicked the door in to see Bebe and Wendy with a tied up and beaten Kyle. Kyle was untied.

He ran to Rebecca, she hugged him around his neck. Kyle kissed her on her lips. When he saw Stan, he walked passed him. Stan grabbed Kyle's arm.

"K-Kyle, I'm sorry I got you in this…"

"Wendy's goin' to have a baby, she raped me, Stan! I've been in hell for God knows how long!"

"6 weeks…." Rebecca whimpered, tears running down her cheeks. Kyle put his arm around his soon-be-to-wife and took Stan's car.

"They took my CAR!" Stan screamed. One of the cops took him home.

When the baby was born, Wendy gave him to Kyle. Rebecca and he took it in as their own. And named him 'Kyle Jr.'

And Stan and Kyle become friends again.

Ike was very happy of the new kid of the family. He loves playing "Kick the baby" with him.

**THE END!**


End file.
